


Примеряю свое сердце, словно корону

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это больше чем секс и, возможно, как раз в этом их главная проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Примеряю свое сердце, словно корону

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика "Trying on my heart just like a crown", автор victoria.p (ссылка на оригинал потеряна).

Дин выключает радио и кладет руки на руль:  
\- Значит, в этой церкви призраки?  
  
Сэм бегло перелистывает статьи, которые распечатал в библиотеке.   
\- Приход Святого Станислава, - говорит он. – Построен в 1898 году. Никаких упоминаний о насильственных смертях, типа от интоксикации, алкогольного опьянения, но…  
  
\- Не стала бы приходская церковь выносить сор из избы, если есть возможность все благополучно замять.   
  
\- Точно. Хотя полиция сбита с толку. У них нет наводок, по крайней мере таких, о которых они решили бы оповестить общественность. Все двери были заперты, никаких следов взлома, а священник найден убитым прямо в святилище, – Сэм потирает переносицу, не понимая, почему кофеин еще не подействовал. Пророческие сны остались в прошлом - теперь видения приходят наяву, сопровождаясь болью - но кошмары все равно снятся чаще всего, но и в тех, других, снах, ему как правило снится Джесс, и он просыпается, задыхаясь, с тянущим чувством вины; скорбь потери притупилась, стала знакомой и почти безболезненной, если не задумываться.  
  
Дин косится на него, и участие в его взгляде давит на Сэма, раздражает своим вечным присутствием, будто он хрустальный и может разбиться в любую секунду, если Дин не будет рядом. Сэм ненавидит то, что сейчас это ближе к истине, чем когда-либо.  
  
\- До города ехать пару часов. Вздремни пока.  
  
Сэм подумывает сказать нет, упереться и побороть сон, но решает, что нет смысла. Дина это не впечатлит, а головную боль только усугубит.   
  
Он сворачивает куртку, подкладывает, как подушку, и пытается поудобнее пристроиться у окна. Засыпая, он чувствует мимолетное прикосновение теплых пальцев к шее и вздыхает, позволяя себе расслабиться и провалиться в сон, пусть и ненадолго.

***

По прибытии они проводят какое-то время в местной библиотеке и выясняют, что некая Элиза Исли работала секретарем в доме приходского священника и была убита, когда возвращалась домой с работы в одну из ночей 1999 года. Это единственное преступление, хотя бы косвенно связанное с церковью, и Сэм считает, что информация относится к делу, в лучшем случае, с большой натяжкой, но у Дина всегда было особое чутье на охоту, а в совпадения не верят они оба.   
  
\- Несовершеннолетняя, - говорит Дин, глядя на фото симпатичной молодой блондинки с большими голубыми глазами и вздернутым носиком. – При жизни была ничего. Ставлю 20 баксов и минет, что её пришил ревнивый бойфренд.   
  
Сэм проводит ладонью по лбу, раздумывая, где бы достать рецепт на какое-нибудь лекарство от мигрени.   
  
\- Чувак. Думаешь, я настолько идиот, чтобы купиться на этот развод?   
  
Дин посылает ему ослепительную улыбку:  
\- Ну, ты же в любом случае мне отсосешь.   
  
\- Проехали, - закатывает глаза Сэм, поскольку не то чтобы это неправда, но признавать правоту Дина он тоже не собирается.  
  
Десять минут наедине с гуглом и Дин со вздохом откидывается на спинку кресла, постукивая ручкой по краю стола в раздражающе неровном ритме.  
  
\- Домашнее насилие. Как в воду глядел, – но в его голосе не слышится обычного самодовольства и о несостоявшемся пари он молчит. Когда Сэм поднимает взгляд на Дина, его лицо выражает жесткую сосредоточенность, а губы изогнуты в гримасе отвращения: - Она была на восьмом месяце, когда он перерезал ей горло.  
  
Сэм сухо сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от горького привкуса во рту:  
\- Вот черт.  
  
\- Да.

***

Мать Элизы – женщина с осунувшимся лицом, седеющими волосами и распухшими лодыжками.   
\- Этот скользкий ублюдок, с которым она встречалась, ничего удивительного, - мрачно хмыкает она, – убил мою малышку и её ребеночка, когда она захотела от него уйти. Чего еще вам надо?   
  
Она закрывает дверь у них перед носом, прежде чем они успевают спросить, где похоронена её дочь. Сэм не может её за это упрекнуть.  
  
Время переваливает за полдень, когда они добираются до дома приходского священника, и никто не желает задержаться и ответить на вопросы. Коллеги Элизы - даром, что работают в церкви - не слишком щедры на показания и неохотно говорят даже о том малом, что им известно. Никто не говорит вслух, что Элиза получила по заслугам, но Сэм чувствует общее негласное убеждение, исходящее от женщин волнами, и его тошнит от этого.  
  
\- Девчонка всегда мнила себя лучше других, - качает головой повар, а библиотекарь сжимает челюсть в знак согласия. - Мечтала укатить в Голливуд и стать большой звездой, а была просто тупой шлюхой, залетевшей от такой бестолочи, как Джерри Траутман.  
  
\- Отец Берджесс предупреждал её, что добром это не закончится, но она не послушалась, нет. Много о себе возомнила, - говорит библиотекарь. - В проповеди на прошлой неделе он упомянул её поведение, как пример гордыни, предшествующей падению. Хотя сестра Августин потакала ей. Все говорила, что та вольна делать, что хочется, – женщина презрительно усмехается. - И вот вам, пожалуйста.  
  
Сэм вымучивает вежливую улыбку, стараясь при рукопожатии не вытрясти из женщин все зубы, и предусмотрительно кладет Дину руку на плечо, чтобы сдержать и его. После этого он, сохраняя невозмутимость, спрашивает:  
\- А сестра Августин здесь? Нам бы хотелось с ней переговорить.  
  
\- Она ушла в дом престарелых на весь день и вернется только завтра.   
  
\- В таком случае, вернемся и мы, - Сэм не утруждается дать им свой номер или попросить перезвонить, если они вспомнят что-то еще. Он уверен - им нечего больше сказать.

***

Они, дожидаясь темноты, чтобы обследовать место убийства, проводят некоторое время в соседней повидавшей виды закусочной. Пластиковый столик заляпан въевшимися жирными пятнами, а трещины в искусственной коже обивки кресел заклеены скотчем, но жареная курица здесь просто пальчики оближешь, и Дин, с энтузиазмом поглощающий пюре, выглядит так, будто умер и попал в Рай. Они обсуждают идущий по телевизору матч Ориолс и играют в агрессивную версию пинков-заигрываний под столом, пока Дин не умудряется заехать ботинком на жесткой подошве Сэму в голень чуть сильнее, чем намеревался, и Сэм отодвигается, с раздражением потирая ушиб, односложно отвечает на комментарии Дина по поводу игры и намеренно игнорирует заботу в его взгляде, устав от того, что в его внезапных перепадах настроения вечно ищут какой-то глубокий смысл.   
  
Хотя когда они выходят из закусочной, Дин полон сил, настроен серьёзно, и Сэм может, не задумываясь, переключиться с расслабленного состояния на полную боевую готовность, адреналин бьет ключом и отвлечет от мигрени до завершения охоты.  
  
После апрельского дождя деревянные двери церкви разбухли и их заклинило. И когда Сэм изо всех сил дергает на себя одну из створок, то раздается громкий треск. Они оба замирают, но вокруг никого, поэтому Дин и Сэм проскальзывают внутрь, чувствуя себя уютнее в темноте. Церковь пахнет сырым деревом и ладаном, спичками и расплавленным воском, а их шагов не слышно даже на мраморном полу.  
  
Что-то хрустит под ногами, и, присмотревшись, Сэм видит рассыпанную на пороге грязь, но, посветив фонариком, он хмурится и указывает на грязь Дину.   
  
\- Соль, - говорит он. – Кто-то знал, что здесь призраки. Возможно, поэтому не нашлось никаких данных о предыдущих убийствах в документах.   
  
\- Отлично, - бормочет Дин. – Не люблю иметь дело с новичками.   
  
Сэм присаживается на корточки, чтобы поближе рассмотреть россыпь соли: она посерела и лежит тонким слоем.   
  
\- Насыпали давно и с тех пор не обновляли. Может, здесь побывали другие охотники? – будто этот вариант лучше других.   
  
\- Может быть, – неохотно отвечает Дин, прикусив губу.   
  
\- Если здесь были другие охотники… - Сэм останавливается на полуслове, позволяя недосказанности повиснуть в воздухе: – Значит, будут проблемы, Дин.   
  
\- Да уж, держу пари старый отец Берджесс и сам не в восторге от такой перспективы, – Дин сверкает в полутьме улыбкой, больше напоминающей оскал, и тоже включает фонарик. Его луч освещает неф, белую ткань на алтаре, а потом на секунду перескакивает на большое распятие.   
  
Когда Дин включает датчик ЭМП, тот издает заунывный сигнал и загорается. Обменявшись понимающими взглядами, Дин и Сэм начинают подниматься по боковому нефу.   
  
Отец Берджесс был убит в святилище, его горло было перерезано и отрезан язык. Желтая лента оцепления все еще ограждает место преступления, и Сэм балансирует на одной ноге, подняв другую, собираясь перешагнуть, когда чувствует холодное дуновение призрака на коже. За этим следует мягкий толчок, но достаточно сильный, чтобы Сэма отбросило в сторону. Он успевает сгруппироваться и уберечь затылок от удара о мраморный пол, но сильно прикладывается задницей и поясницей.   
  
\- Сэм! – Дин, вскидывая дробовик, стреляет в призрака снарядом с солью, когда тот поворачивается в его сторону, и девушка рассеивается облаком холодного белого тумана.   
  
Дин спотыкаясь, подбегает к Сэму и падает на колени, просовывая одну ладонь ему под голову, теплую, сильную и успокаивающую. Знакомая ему сколько он себя помнит, единственная константа в жизни без таковых, якорь, опора. Сэм закрывает глаза, автоматически отмечает очаги боли, оценивает ущерб, делая изнутри то же самое, что и Дин снаружи, проводящий руками по сэмовым конечностям. Касания легкие, профессиональные и в то же время интимные, от чего Сэм невольно чувствует заботу о себе, защиту.   
  
Он делает глубокий вдох и открывает глаза - ничего не сломано. Ушибы будут ужасно саднить еще пару дней и он уверен, что Дин будет беспощадно подкалывать его, если Сэм признается, как сильно болит задница. Но он может это сделать - встать и отряхнуться, потому что он Винчестер и их воспитывали для этого.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дин, и Сэм отмахивается от его рук, хотя хочет податься им навстречу. Его раздражает чувство потребности и уязвимости. Возникает ощущение, что в последнее время это все, что ему нужно.  
  
Сэм знает - он может взять себя в руки после каждого следующего потрясения, после каждой потери, потому что это может сделать Дин и потому, что Дину необходимо, чтобы смог и он. Сейчас ему уже трудно определить, где заканчивается он и начинается Дин и, более того, он не уверен даже, что это имеет значение. Может, так было всегда, а Сэм никогда не замечал? Он был слишком занят тем, что пытался оторваться и быть единым целым сам по себе, тем, что слишком долго думал, что Дин тянет его назад, в то время, как Дин все это время был ему фундаментом.   
  
Сэм стискивает зубы и глухо отвечает:  
  
\- Я в норме.   
  
Дин отстраняется, легко поднимаясь на ноги, и снова бегло освещает фонариком церковь.   
  
\- Она исчезла, но это точно была Элиза.   
  
Дин подает руку для помощи. Сэм принимает её и встает, подавив стон.   
  
Они идут обратно к машине – ну, то есть, Дин по своему обыкновению шагает, как хозяин положения, а Сэм - с трудом пытается не хромать.   
  
\- Давай живей, - подгоняет Дин, когда он отстает, и Сэм в раздражении закатывает глаза.   
  
Они ждут, пока двигатель прогреется, когда Дин нарушает тишину:  
  
\- Что? – настолько ворчливо, как бывает только, когда Дин чувствует себя неуютно, и Сэм осознает, что смотрел на лицо Дина, не отрываясь и даже его по-настоящему не замечая, последние несколько минут, потому что оно настолько знакомо, что с таким же успехом он мог бы смотреть на самого себя.   
  
Сэм встряхивает головой, потирает переносицу, пытаясь отсрочить возвращение своей эпической головной боли. Он старается не думать о том, как бы себя чувствовал, если бы все-таки приложился затылком об пол.   
  
\- Ничего, - ответ предсказуем, и, услышав его, Дин немного расслабляется. Приглядевшись, Сэм видит в уголках глаз брата не замечаемые им раньше морщинки, которые у большинства людей появляются от постоянных улыбок. Не то чтобы Дин никогда не смеялся, но у него эта паутинка образовалась, скорее всего, как результат прищуривания под проникающими через лобовое стекло лучами яркого солнца во время многомильных поездок из ниоткуда в никуда по бесконечно тянущимся вдаль автострадам. Или из-за выслеживания монстров через прицел ружья, или, если уж быть до конца честным, они могли появиться от тревоги - того единственного чувства, которым Дин никогда не хотел с ним делить. Только вот теперь у Сэма есть свои тревоги - все они о Дине. И Сэм не знает, как с ними справиться, потому что этому Дин его никогда не учил. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Сэм этому научился.  
  
Дин ничего не говорит. Наверно, испытывает облегчение, что Сэм не хочет это обсуждать.

***

Им недолго ехать до мотеля. Сэм ерзает на сиденье, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и Дин ухмыляется, будто точно знает, где именно у Сэма болит и ему не терпится поиздеваться над ним на этот счет, но в кои то веки он придерживается разговора о работе. В основном.  
  
\- Я пойду проверю архивы округа, выясню, где похоронена Элиза. А ты поговори с сестрой Августиной и всеми, кого мы сегодня пропустили. Ты монашкам больше нравишься, Сэмми.  
  
\- Потому что я не думаю каждый раз о том сексапильны они под рясами или нет.   
  
\- Некоторые должны быть. Закон средних величин, верно? Рано или поздно. Мне пока просто не повезло наткнуться на таких в тот семестр, который мы провели в семинарии Святого Антония.  
  
\- Они монахини, Дин. Невесты Христовы. Нельзя волочиться за ними, подначивая, раздвинуть перед тобой ноги.  
  
\- Не думаю, что католики поощряли полигамию. Хотя, сдается мне, Иисус в свое время пользовался популярностью.   
  
Сэм вжимается в сиденье.   
  
\- Если тебя прямо за рулем поразит молнией, меня ведь тоже убьет. Это очень несправедливо.  
  
Дин похлопывает его по колену.   
  
\- Все в порядке, Сэмми. Я знаю, что ты и так не захотел бы двигаться дальше без меня, – и, замерев, медленно убирает руку, будто сопротивляясь порыву отдернуть её так, как не может забрать слова, которые только что произнес.  
  
Сэм знает, что должен как-то разрядить обстановку, но он застигнут врасплох, так же как и Дин, потому что проблема не в том, что Дин прав - скорее всего, так и есть - а в том, что Сэму страшно от самой малой толики вероятности, что Дин может быть не прав. Сэм как-то пережил смерть Джессики, отца… люди так делают, нормальные люди так делают… и он одновременно ненавидит и любит мысль о том, что Дин не смог бы жить без него, а сам он все еще боится, что для него все может оказаться по-другому. Даже хуже, он не уверен, что так не было бы лучше.  
  
Вместо этого он заимствует страницу из вечного динового руководства «Давай никогда не говорить о наших чувствах» и жалуется:  
  
\- У меня задница болит.   
  
Дин немного расслабляется. Новый маневр в сторону от темы. Никаких разговоров о чувствах, нет, сэр!  
  
\- Чувак, поверить не могу, что тебя опрокинули, как фарфоровую кружечку.   
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
\- А ты заставь.  
  
И обычно - ну или то, что их жизни считается обычным - Сэм бы улыбнулся и накрыл ладонью динову промежность, а Дин бы отбросил его руку и сказал: «Не сейчас, не хочу съехать в канаву, машину поцарапать». И когда они приехали бы в мотель, Дин присоединился бы к нему в душе и они друг другу подрочили. Это не из оперы с цветами и шампанским, но это больше, чем секс. По крайней мере, Сэм думает, что больше; хочет, чтобы было больше. И, возможно, именно в этом их главная проблема.   
  
Впрочем, сейчас Сэм просто отворачивается и прислоняется лбом к окну, и стекло холодит кожу. Он немного приоткрывает его, чтобы мелкие капли моросящего дождя летели в лицо, вдыхает аромат свежей, влажной травы и набухающих почек.   
  
Они проводят так много времени, раскапывая мертвых, что временами забывают, как пахнет жизнь.  
  
Боковым зрением Сэм видит, как мрачнеет лицо Дина, и напрягаются плечи. И ему хочется извиниться, хочется забрать обратно жест, который Дин воспринял, как отрицание - может быть на тот момент он правда имел это ввиду, но сейчас он так не думает, не всерьёз - и заменить чем-то более теплым, например рукой на плече или бедре. Но теперь он не может и все, что он скажет или сделает, будет отвергнуто.   
  
Это странный ритм, полный пропущенных ударов и невпопад расставленных пауз, но такой уж есть и он пока не подводил их.

***

Сэм первый идет в душ - горячая вода хорошо успокаивает ноющие суставы, - а потом даже не утруждается заглянуть в интернет в поисках информации, просто забирается под одеяло и погружается в дрему. Когда Дин, всё ещё тёплый после душа, залезает в кровать рядом с ним, Сэм, не глядя, пододвигается ближе, и плевать на усталость. Дин хмыкает удивлённо, Сэм не видит, но угадывает, как губы брата изгибаются в ухмылке. Когда Дин быстро избавляется сначала от сэмовых, потом от своих трусов, Сэм знает, что его поведение в машине прощено, если вовсе не забыто.  
  
Иногда Сэм думает, что горячего дыхания, жжения от легких укусов на шее и резкого движения руки Дина на его члене достаточно. Должно быть достаточно, потому что это все, что у него есть. От остального он отказался, а от чего не отказывался, то у него забрали. Теперь он решительно настроен хотеть только то, что у него есть. И он действительно хочет, иначе бы не делал этого, не поступал бы так ни с собой, ни с Дином. Он нуждается в отчаянных рывках бедер, в резких толчках в динову ладонь, в хриплом от виски голосе Дина, шепчущем «черт», и «Сэм», и «давай» - в унисон с его собственным прерывистым дыханием, срывающимся на стоны, когда Дин ему дрочит.  
  
Иногда ему кажется, что у Дина всё точно так же, потому что он никогда не говорил «нет», никогда после того первого раза. Они сожгли тело отца, а потом отчаянно прижимались друг к другу на скрипучей мотельной кровати, и от них одинаково пахло погребальным костром. Дым въелся в кожу и в волосы, никак не желая вымываться, хоть вечность стой под душем. Сэм чувствовал твердую длину члена Дина, упиравшегося ему в бедро – вещественное доказательство того, что если он и был ненормальным, то, по крайней мере, неон один. И Дин, серьёзней, чем когда-либо, повторяющий «нет, Сэм», и тут же «ты уверен?». И Сэм, умоляющий «Да, Дин» и «пожалуйста». Тогда Дин сдался, у него больше не осталось воли отказать. Сэм убедил брата, что это то, чего он всегда хотел. То, чего хотел и Дин, но никогда не мог себе признаться.   
  
Если раньше Дин просто был рядом, всегда, то теперь они ещё и трахаются. И когда Дин кончает, имя Сэма застывает у него на губах. Правда, все еще случаются вечера - намного чаще, чем Сэму бы хотелось, хотя во много раз реже, чем раньше - когда Дин уходит из номера и возвращается так поздно, что уже практически рано, весь пропахший дешевыми духами, со следами губной помады на шее.   
  
Сэм отталкивает эти мысли, сосредотачивается на напряженных толчках диновых бедер, на том, как он всегда широко распахивает глаза за секунду до того, как кончить, будто прилив застигает его врасплох, и как после в блаженном удовлетворении опускает подрагивающие ресницы.  
  
Сэму требуется немного больше времени, он устал и слишком много думает, но Дин помогает ему дойти до разрядки, в быстром темпе двигая рукой, грубее, чем Сэм дрочил бы себе сам, но Дин каким-то образом знает, когда быть нежнее, а когда надавить. У него прекрасные, четкие инстинкты, и Сэм достигает оргазма с протяжным низким стоном на долгом выдохе, словно исстрачивая на это последние силы.   
  
Они не целуются и не обмениваются никакими ласковыми словами. Вместо этого Дин говорит:  
  
\- Будильник завел на десять. В двух кварталах отсюда есть Данкин Донатс. Если раньше проснёшься, принеси мне рогалик со сливочным сыром. И пончик с желе.  
  
Сэм недовольно мычит в ответ и решительно настраивается проснуться позже Дина, чтобы тот сам покупал свой дурацкий рогалик.   
  
Они не обнимаются, Дин не убирает волосы с его лица, нашептывая на ухо секреты, как иногда делала Джесс. Сэм думает, будет ли так когда-нибудь? Думает, хочет ли этого? Почему или почему нет?  
  
Господи, прошло три минуты после оргазма, и он снова не может прекратить думать. Наверное, Дин прав и с ним действительно что-то не так, хотя не по тем причинам, по которым они предполагали. Сэм смеется над собой и перекатывается на спину. В комнате слишком жарко, чтобы прижиматься теснее, да и, в любом случае, он никогда особенно не любил обниматься. Но Дин закидывает одну руку ему на талию, когда переворачивается на живот, и, даже если бы Сэму хотелось, он слишком устал, чтобы отодвинуться.

***

Проснувшись от телефонного звонка, они узнают, что Глэдис Фриман, приходская повариха, была найдена мертвой.   
  
\- Горло перерезано, вырезан язык, - говорит Дин, бросая газету на стол и отпивая кофе. – Надо посолить и сжечь Элизу, пока она еще кого-нибудь не убила.   
  
Сэм потирает глаза, пытаясь прогнать сон, и натягивает ботинки.   
  
\- Спасибо большое, кэп.  
  
Угрюмый ответ неожиданно вызывает у Дина усмешку, и Сэм задумывается о том, когда они пересекли границу, когда размылись очертания ролей и не может выделить какой-то день или момент, просто знает, что теперь – они такие. Иногда он произносит реплики Дина, иногда Дин – его. И это не так важно, если, в конце концов, сценарий идет так, как им нужно.   
  
\- К черту офис секретаря округа. Монашка, скорее всего, может рассказать, где Элиза похоронена.

***

Сестра Августина, директор начальной школы и старший преподаватель по религиозным дисциплинам, смеривает их настороженным взглядом, но соглашается поговорить, когда Сэм убеждает её, что они не журналисты.   
  
\- Элиза о многом мечтала, - говорит она, провожая их в свой кабинет. Она идет неторопливо, потирает распятье на груди, кожа руки заскорузлая и покрыта пигментными пятнами: – и амбиций ей было не занимать, – сестра Августина тяжело вздыхает. – У неё так же был отвратительный вкус в мужчинах, – от взгляда, которым она одаривает его поверх очков, Сэму хочется сжаться, но он не поддается. Давно вымуштровал из себя это желание после многих лет подобных взглядов от пастора Джима, от Бобби. От отца.   
  
\- Несомненно, – Дин претендует на искренность, но выходит заискивающе, и Сэму хочется его стукнуть.  
  
\- Когда она узнала, что беременна, то пришла ко мне, и я сказала, что ей не обязательно оставаться с Джерри. Что у неё есть выбор.   
  
\- Вы были близки?   
  
Сестра Августина кивает:  
  
\- Мы относились друг к другу по-дружески. Я поддерживала её в желании идти за своей мечтой. Она от многих отстранилась, постоянно красиво рассказывая о том, как станет богатой и знаменитой, но я не уверена, что ей бы когда-нибудь хватило уверенности в себе, чтобы действительно уехать или то, что её отъезд закончился бы удачно. В новостях все время говорят об ужасных вещах, которые происходят с молодыми девушками в Голливуде, но… - она снова вздыхает, убирает руку от распятия и оно падает на тяжелую черную ткань её рясы. – Страшные вещи происходят везде, не так ли?  
  
\- Да, мэм, - отвечают они в унисон, и на этот раз в голосе Дина все-таки прослеживается искренность.   
  
\- Давайте перейдем к делу, молодые люди. Вы не… – она махает рукой, - те, за кого вы там себя выдаете. Вы не участвуете официально ни в одном расследовании по делам об убийствах, – Сэм мнется, пытаясь придумать убедительную ложь, чтобы оправдать ту, что они говорили ранее, но она не дает ему слова, - вы здесь, чтобы избавиться от призрака Элизы.  
  
\- Призраков не существует, сестра, - выдавливает он, игнорируя нахмурившегося Дина.   
  
\- Сегодня на мессе в святилище я заметила каменную соль на полу, - отвечает она. – В последнее время меня мучает артрит, и я не могла солить в церкви с февраля. Уже подумывала о том, чтобы попросить кого-то, но все стихло с тех пор, как был убит отец Берджесс и я надеялась, что Элиза обрела покой.  
  
\- Хорошо, сестра, – говорит Дин, наклоняясь вперед, прежде чем Сэм успевает вставить слово. – Вы правы. Мы надеемся упокоить призрак Элизы. Нам нужно знать, где она похоронен, и мы обо всем позаботимся, – секунду он колеблется, – если вы не чувствуете себя в безопасности, Сэм может с вами побыть.   
  
Сэм кидает на него раздраженный взгляд, на который Дин, разумеется, не обращает внимания.   
  
\- Она похоронена на кладбище святого Доминика. Я посыпала солью в монастыре каждый вечер на протяжении сорока лет, а так жев церкви и приходе, когда могла, но сейчас я чувствую себя в полной безопасности, – Дин вопросительно вскидывает брови, и её тон переходит на сарказм: – Не я целыми днями поносила Элизу на людях последними словами.   
  
\- Бухгалтер, - говорит Сэм. – Она будет следующей.   
  
\- Тогда нечего засиживаться, – Дин поднимается, протягивает руку сестре Августине для рукопожатия. – Спасибо Вам за помощь, сестра.  
  
\- С Элизой жестоко обошлись на земле, - говорит она, пожимая руку Дина, потом Сэма. – Хочется надеяться, что в другой жизни ей будет лучше.   
  
\- Будем надеяться, - отвечает Сэм и отмечает, что для пожилой леди, страдающей артритом, у неё сильное рукопожатие.   
  
Когда они садятся в машину, Дин говорит:  
\- Готов поспорить, она в свое время была красавицей.   
  
Сэм смеется и качает головой.  
  
\- Что? Я просто так сказал.

***

Все остальное - дело техники: посолить и сжечь. Дин звонит сестре Августине, когда они заканчивают, сообщая, что теперь Элиза обрела покой, и приглашает пожилую монахиню пропустить с ними стаканчик-другой.   
  
\- Чувак, поверить не могу - ты только что пригласил семидесятилетнюю монашку на дружескую пьянку.   
  
Дин улыбается, довольный собой, и Сэм знает, что он сказал это, прежде всего, ради такой реакции.   
  
\- А она мировая бабуля. Ей, наверно, есть что рассказать. К тому же, она уж точно тебя перепьет, – он вскидывает голову, прищуриваясь, будто о чем-то задумался, и Сэм, зная, что за этим непременно последует какой-нибудь колкий комментарий, терпеливо ждет: – Ну конечно, тебя и тринадцатилетняя девчонка скорее всего перепьет, – но сказано это любя и сопровождается хлопком по сэмовой груди.   
  
Они паркуют машину около мотеля и идут в ближайший бар. Сэм, позволяя себе немного расслабиться, пьет с Дином и не отстает первые пару раундов.   
  
Он чувствует себя отлично, пока не замечает, что к Дину у бара подкатывает девушка.   
  
Сэм отодвигает пиво и подходит к стойке.   
  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - говорит он Дину на ухо. Он одаривает девушку – рыжая, неплохие сиськи– фальшивой улыбкой и сжимает диново плечо. Он собирается сказать что-то вроде «я не буду закрывать дверь на цепочку», когда Дин поднимается.   
  
\- Ты уж извини, - говорит он девушке. – Тяжелый день был, утром рано вставать.   
  
Она дуется, но Дин только качает головой и следует за Сэмом к выходу.  
  
Сэм оборачивается:  
  
\- Я не хотел… то есть…   
  
\- Я знаю, – Дин пожимает плечами.   
  
Они возвращаются в комнату, Сэм снимает рубашку и уже думает о душе, когда Дин прерывает молчание:  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я никогда такого для тебя не хотел, да?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Никогда не хотел, чтобы ты засветился на полицейских радарах. Ты не преступник, Сэм. Ты не должен быть в бегах. У тебя должна быть возможность уйти, когда захочешь.   
  
Сэм замирает, опешив:  
  
\- Я не уйду, Дин.  
  
\- Конечно нет, Сэмми. Сейчас уже не можешь. Когда увяз во всем этом дерьме. Но ты мог бы… может тебе даже стоило… раньше.  
  
Сэму внезапно кажется, что земля движется под ногами, будто не осталось устойчивого места, где можно уверенно стоять.   
  
\- Стоило? Боже мой, Дин. Что…  
  
\- У тебя был выбор.  
  
«Как у Элизы», - остается недосказанным, но Сэм все равно слышит это.  
  
Сэм смотрит на Дина, и тот отводит взгляд, не в состоянии посмотреть в глаза.  
  
\- У меня все еще он есть, Дин. Ты не ревнивый бойфренд, я тебя не боюсь. Ты мой брат, и я…  
  
\- Вот именно об этом я и толкую. Я твой старший брат. Мне надо было…  
  
Сэм в два шага пересекает комнату и грубо толкает Дина к стене, отчаянно жалея, что не может изгнать чувство вины из глаз Дина, как они изгнали призрак Элизы.   
  
\- Ты думаешь, что меня к чему-то принудил? К чему-либо? Ты правда думаешь, что мог бы?  
  
Дин отбрасывает его руки и хмыкает.  
  
\- Чувак, что ты…  
  
\- Я не знаю, Дин. Правда, не знаю. Все это я сам выбрал. Может, это не самый лучший выбор. Может у нас все выйдет, как у Элизы…  
  
\- Чувак, если ты залетишь, я тебя точно сдам в ток-шоу Рипли «Невероятно, но факт».  
  
Сэм рычит от раздражения.  
  
\- Заткнись и выслушай меня хоть один раз в своей чертовой жизни. Я хочу сказать только, что не знаю, ясно? Мне хотелось бы верить, что даже, если ничего из этого не случилось бы после смерти отца, я все равно выбрал бы это. Выбрал бы тебя. Рано или поздно. Но я не знаю и никогда не узнаю. И я не знаю, что случится завтра или через месяц, или через год. Но я точно знаю, что я выбрал и выбираю тебя сейчас. Я не обязан остаться. Я не делаю ничего, что не хотел бы делать. Помнишь как тогда? Я же эгоистичный засранец, думающий только о себе. Так что если я здесь, Дин, то потому что хочу быть здесь, – он тяжело дышит, гнев смешивается с чем-то еще… со страхом, возможно; с любовью, скорее всего… и стремительно сдает позиции. Он наклоняется вперед и проводит губами по линии скул Дина, чуть касаясь зубами, чувствует, как внизу живота вспыхивает жар, когда Дин судорожно втягивает воздух в ответ, потом отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Если ты не хочешь здесь оставаться, или не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, то сейчас самое время об этом сказать.  
  
Дин поднимает голову и наконец-то смотрит в глаза.  
  
\- Сэм, – вот и все, что он произносит.   
  
Ему не нужно говорить что-то еще. Сэму достаточно и этого.


End file.
